


Day 77

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 77

Congratulations to Ian Monkford on his relocation to Colombia.

"He says you can come and fetch me. Help. Help me, please."

 

"Feeling better?"

Sorry, forgot, you need to eat...

"Mmm. You realise we’ve hardly stopped for breath since this thing started?"

Isn't it great?

"Has it occurred to you-"

"Probably-"

Damn, gotta stop with the snark...

"No – has it occurred to you that the bomber’s playing a game with you? The envelope; breaking into the other flat; the dead kid’s shoes – it’s all meant for you."

Yes, it's a game of chess...chess...I never had anyone to play with...not really...Mycroft just played with me to beat me.

"Yes, I know."

"Is it him, then? Moriarty?"

Yes...it has to be....

"Perhaps."

 

Pip

Pip

Piiiiiip

 

"Could be anybody..."

"Well, it could be, yeah. Lucky for you, I’ve been more than a little under employed."

hmmm?

"What are you on about?"

"Lucky for you, Mrs Hudson and I watch far too much telly."

 

from the telly:

"Thank you, Tyra! Doesn’t she look lovely, everybody, now?"

"Anyway, speaking of silk purses and sows’ ears..."

 

"Hello?"

"This one ... is a bit ... defective. Sorry."

"She’s blind. This is ... a funny one."

Oh...shit...

"I’ll give you ... twelve hours."

"Why are you doing thithhh?"

"I...Iike...to...watch...you...dance..."

It has to be him...

 

from the telly:

"..continuing into the sudden death of the popular TV personality, Connie Prince. Miss Prince, famous for her make-over programmes, was found dead two days ago by her brother in the house they shared in Hampstead..."


End file.
